when in war
by proserandom
Summary: In which Sakura wasn't able to get inside the Susano'o and becomes one of the cocoons. Slight Crack. T for swearing.


**Title: **when in war

**Summary:** In which Sakura wasn't able to get inside the Susano'o and becomes one of the cocoons. Slight Crack.

**notes 1:** IDK where this came from. Was supposed to post this on Tumblr but it's blocked here in the office.

**notes 2: **this be just utter nonsense

**Disclaimer:** you have been disclaimed.

* * *

They were silent as Sasuke's Susano'o landed on the battlefield effectively shielding them. There was a tense moment in which they all tried to grasp the reality that Madara had just started the Infinite Tsukuyomi until Naruto flinched and attempted to get out of their temporary shield.

"Teme! Let me out!"

"Calm down, idiot."

"But I—Hinata! They're—everyone—"

"Are as good as dead if we get killed. Calm the fuck down."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the familiar yet unfamiliar exchanged. There was something wrong about Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

Not that it's out of the norm, of course. He'd probably choke if he actually see them getting along but this—something was missing somehow in the equation.

And then it dawned on him.

"Where's Sakura?"

Both boys froze at their bickering and turned to face him. Naruto with growing alarm at each seconds passed and realization sunk in while Sasuke, impassive as ever, but Kakashi managed to see the panic rising in his eyes.

"Shit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura is not amused.

There she was standing beside her team, _finally _complete and kicking ass after all the shit that's been happening, when suddenly this big ass tree and moving branches just swept her in the air and wrapped her up in some kind of something she honestly didn't want to know what.

It is dark and she is bound like a mummy and it's a good thing she's not claustrophobic or else she probably would have fainted by now. She can't hear anything outside this—_cocoon_ she's being forcibly confined with and assumed that everyone is probably under the genjutsu.

If this is the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Madara has got her dreams all fucked up.

Why isn't she Head Medic and Uchiha Matriarch yet goddamit!

Sakura tried to wiggle out of her cocoon but for some reason she can't use her super strength to breakthrough. It must be absorbing her chakra.

And what the hell is her team doing? God save them if they somehow managed to get caught up in the stupid genjutsu and got themselves cocooned as well! As soon as she gets out of here she is going to rip them a new one and—

"Sakura-chan! Where are you, Sakura-chan?!"

She never thought she'd be so glad as to hear Naruto's screeching.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chaaann! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Dobe she's not an animal and I doubt Sakura can hear you."

"Shut up, Teme! At least I'm trying! Sakura-chan won't hear your 'Hns' no matter how much louder you make them ''ttebayo."

Naruto leaped through the branches holding up the human sized cocoons.

"Sakura-chan is that you?"

No answer.

"Sakura-chan are you there?"

No answer.

It seems all hope is lost. None of the other cocoons are Sakura-chan. Maybe she—

"_Over here!"_

The three looked up to a wiggling cocoon in the air swinging side by side.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

"_Yes, you moron! Now quit stalling and get me the fuck down from here!"_

Naruto leaped up and got the swinging cocoon down.

"Couldn't you get yourself out?"

There was a growl. _"If I could I wouldn't be wrapped like a mummy now would I?!"_

"Sasuke" Kakashi called "Slice her open with your sword."

Sasuke obliged and swiped his sword in a clean line across the cocoon. Sakura got up, the look of murder on her face only accentuated by the glowing diamond and the marks on her body.

"Hn. You weren't caught in the genjutsu."

She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "I wish I was."

"Maa. It's a good thing you weren't." Kakashi said patting her head.

Sakura noticed the considerable lack of misplace bubbling excitement that always seems to be present when Naruto was around. She turned to look at him to find him giving her a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you'd—"

"—have butterfly wings when I get out didn't you?"

"...no."

Kakashi and Sasuke collectively winced. Wrong move. He hesitated.

Sakura just gave him a saccharine smile that clearly said I-feel-like-punching-you-in-the-balls.

"It 's like you're turning into Sai, Naruto."

He promptly moved behind Sasuke and used him as a human shield.

"What, you think hiding behind Sasuke-kun will save you. I'm pretty pissed at everything Uchiha now I'm not gonna hesitate punching his pretty face in and—"

"Sakura."

"What."

Sasuke came closer and poked the diamond on her forehead.

"You always had a strong resistance to genjutsu out of all of us."

"...yeah, okay. Let's kick-ass."

* * *

**notes 3: **there are people protesting outside the office. I finally have something to write for my internship paper.

also, make me happy and review, bitches! 3

-angeline


End file.
